Prophecies
by Lady Rhiana
Summary: Okay, so here is my first series on fanfiction.net... Its going to have a little bit of everything. Please read and review
1. Chapter One- The Secret's Safe

chapter1 ****

Prophecies 

Chapter One- Good To Be Back

By Lady Rhiana 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series belongs to J K Rowling and her people. 

****

Authors Note: Okay! This used to be called The Potter Secret, but I decided to change the title. Anyway, it is Harry's fifth year and he's going to find out something that will change his life forever. Thanks so much to Lady Reena who beta read this.

****

Told by Harry Potter

I climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, and walked up to the back carriage where I had arranged to meet my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When I walked into the compartment, it was complete chaos. Fred and George were diving round the compartment after what seemed to be a little orange creature. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was meowing wildly from his basket, and Hermione was trying to calm him down. Ginny and her friend Clara Watt were standing up on the seat and shrieking whenever the little orange thing so much as past them. Ron was sitting by the window trying to shut his little owl up. _I'm definitely back_, I thought to myself, smiling. 

"Hi everyone!" I yelled over Ginny and Clara's screams as the orange creature landed on the seat they were standing on. They jumped down from the seat and Fred pounced on the trouble-making little beast. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he glanced at me. "Oh hi Harry. Look at what George and I got!" He opened his hand excitedly like a seven-year-old showing his friend a new toy. Inside his cupped hands lay a little orange lizard-type creature. Instead of scales, though, it had feathers. 

"It's a Fefast's lizard. Isn't it cool?" asked George, stroking it. Then he brought out a little terrarium and put it in. "His name's Sparky," he added with a smile. 

"Well we'd better go... I'm sure Lee would love to see him," said Fred and he walked out if the compartment followed by George. Clara and Ginny also left, leaving Hermione, Ron and I alone. 

"My word" said Hermione. "Those two are such trouble makers," she said as she opened the basket and let Crookshanks walk out of it. The whistle blew for the train to leave, and we were off. We talked and laughed about all that we had done over the holidays, but I didn't tell Hermione and Ron about the strange note I had received on my birthday. _Happy Birthday Harry, love KP. _I still had it with me because I wanted to show it to Sirius. 

*************************

"Harry," someone was saying as they shook me awake gently. "Harry we're here." I opened my eyes to find Hermione standing over me while Ron stood waiting. 

"Huh?" I said as I sat up sleepily. I had fallen asleep on the train. 

"Come on Harry," said Ron. We stepped of the train and into the familiar Hogsmeade station. We climbed quietly into one of the carriages. There was an atmosphere of relief to finally be here around us. 

"Its nice to be back," said Hermione. "This place is home away from home to me" 

"This place is home to me," I put in. When the carriage stopped, we climbed out and walked up the castle steps and then went inside and into The Great Hall with everyone else. We sat down and talked to our friends, then watched the sorting. After the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

"Hello to you all, students, teachers and friends," he said. "This year we have to made a few changes. In your free time, you may wear clothing of your choice. We have made an all-school common room and you can spend your free time there or in your own house common room. Please welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dave Kopin." Everybody clapped, and expected the new teacher to stand up. "Unfortunately he is running a little late, so you all may begin eating." The food appeared on the plates and everyone began to eat. 

"One of the best things about this place," said Seamus Finnigan, "Is the grub." Everybody laughed. 

"Attention, everyone," said Professor Dumbledore when everyone had finished eating. "I hope you have had a nice meal. Now go back to your common rooms and rest well, for tomorrow the lessons start." Everybody got up from their tables and went back to their common rooms, and I went straight up to my dorm. Now we were in fifth year, we had a room with just two people sharing, and it was Ron and I in a room, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in another and Neville Longbottom on his own. For the girls it was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and Hermione alone in another because there was only three Gryffindor girls in our year. I walked sleepily into our dorm and flopped down on the bed. As my head hit the pillow, I felt something small, cold and hard against the back of my head. I sat up, and there was a little gold locket lying on my pillow. It sparkled as though it was a magical type of gold, and it probably was. I noticed a little catch on the side, and tried to open it, but it would not open. I brought out my wand and tapped the locket. 

"Open," I said, and tried several variations including the alohomora charm, but nothing would open it. I sat it on the bedside cabinet and got changed for bed. As my sleepy eyes closed I forgot all about the locket and I was whisked off into a land where I win the Quidditch Cup for England every night. 

*************************

The next day, during a very boring History of Magic lesson, I was sitting in class copying out the rules of the classroom, as was everyone else in the room. The door opened, and every single person in the class looked up. Little Dennis Creevey walked in and up to Professor Binns and handed him a note. From where I was sitting, I could see Dumbledore's curly signature, so it must have been important. 

"Potter!" called Professor Binns. "You are to report to the head master's office at once." I gathered my things together and walked out of the class and along to Professor Dumbledore's office where Professor Mc Gonagall was standing waiting for me. 

"Ah, Harry," she said and muttered the password. The gargoyles jumped aside and we walked up to the headmaster's office. She let me inside and to the left. I sat down on one of the couches and reached under my robes and into my trouser pocket and took out the locket. I looked at it and somehow, although I had never seen it as far as I could remember, it seemed familiar to me. Dumbledore   
walked in, looking a little troubled. I quickly put the locket back in my pocket. 

"Oh, hello Harry," he said. 

"Good morning Professor," I said. 

"Well the reason I called you here this morning is to inform you that your godfather, Sirius Black, is staying here in the castle with us for a little while. Remus Lupin is also staying under a glamour as the new D.A.D.A teacher. Sirius will be up any min-" he said, but was interrupted by Sirius bursting in the door. 

"You have to come quick Professor Dumbledore!" said Sirius. He was in such a panic I wondered what was going on. 

"All right," said Dumbledore to Sirius. Then he turned to me, "You stay here just now, Harry," he said. They dashed out of the door and left me alone with my thoughts. I wondered where this locket had come from, and whom it belonged to. I planned on showing it to Sirius later. I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, looking out at the vast Hogwarts grounds. I started humming something; it was a tune that I had heard in my dreams last night, although I didn't know where I had heard it before that. A little while later, Dumbledore and Sirius came back in, but they were carrying two unconscious people with them. One of them I recognised as Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed my parents, and the other was a girl who looked my age. She was quite small and had long jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. Her ragged grey dress was torn and she had a big, bloody cut on her arm. 

"Who is she?" I asked, as she didn't look familiar. 

"It does not matter at the moment," said Professor Dumbledore. "Would you go and fetch Miss Granger's cat, Harry? Bring him up to the hospital wing please." I thought this a very odd request but did as he asked. When I arrived in the hospital wing, the girl and Pettigrew were lying in beds,   
both of them still unconscious. When Crookshanks spotted the girl, he leapt from my arms and ran over to her bed. Much to my surprise, he changed into a ginger haired human boy who had green eyes. He too looked the same age as me. 

"What's happened to her, Sirius?" he said frantically. "What's she doing here?" 

"Calm down Jack," said Sirius. "Wormtail got her out, or at least that's what we think, and they were stopped. He got her this far, he was always worried about Kayla... he knew what they had planned for her." I looked on, wondering whom this boy who I thought to be a cat was, and who the girl was, and how Sirius knew them. 

"Oh, Harry," said Sirius. "Thanks for bringing him up... this is Jack Whyte... and that's his twin sister Kayla over there." He pointed to the girl. "I was friends with their father." It was as though Sirius read my mind. 

"Thanks so much Harry," said Jack. "I really appreciate you bringing me up here. But... well, can you not tell anyone that I amn't really a cat?"

"OK," I said. Pettigrew stirred in his bed and sat up. Sirius jumped up from the seat he was in and ran over to Pettigrew's bed. He held his wrists. 

"What happened?" he asked him angrily. 

"Well you and I know what plans he has for poor Kayla, and I had to get her away from that place... she deserves better. She should be here like Harry and Jack." He paused for a moment. "So last night, when everyone was asleep, I took Kayla from the horrible old castle we all were staying in. I had arranged a portkey to get us out of there, and we arrived just outside the grounds. It took us a while to actually get in, and when we did it was morning. Then Lucius Malfoy turned up. He blasted me and tried to get Kayla, but she hid. Then we left and Kayla must have fallen out of the tree she was in, either that or he blasted her too." 

"Well, even though you did save her, we're turning you in. Dumbledore is letting Kayla stay here to get some education." Wormtail wriggled and turned into a rat, so Jack turned back into a cat and caught him. Sirius took Pettigrew from Jack while I sat down on a seat. My head was spinning. Jack went back to human form. 

"Thanks for saving my sister, asshole," Jack said angrily to Peter. Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. 

"Now, now Jack," he said. "Harry, you had better get back to class. Come back up here when lessons are over, please." I left the hospital wing, hungry and confused. It was lunchtime anyway, so I walked down to the Great Hall, ready to eat my lunch, but not so ready to keep this from Hermione and Ron. 

************************* The End (for now) *************************


	2. Chapter Two- New Places, New Faces

chapter2 ****

Prophecies 

Chapter Two- New Places, New Faces

By Lady Rhiana 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series belongs to J K Rowling and her people. 

****

Authors Note: This is from Kayla's p.o.v. In case you are wondering who Kayla is, I made her up ^_^ Thank you to Lady Reena who did my beta reading! Please read and review, it means a lot to me. Thanks to Lady Reena who beta read this.

****

Told by Kayla Whyte

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was comfy and the pillows were soft and fluffy. I looked around and I was in a long room with lots of windows. Everything was white or made from metal. I definitely was not in Tayte Castle, the dirty old castle I had been staying in for the last few months. I had vague memories of Peter Pettigrew getting me out of there last night. I'd better explain. When I was only one year old, Peter told my mother that he was just taking my brother Jack and I out for a little while. He took us out, and I have never seen my parents since. He handed Jack and I over to the dark lord and we were made to be his servants and do what he told us to. But only a month later, Voldemort fell from power, and Peter left. I can remember one of Voldemort's most faithful followers coming into the horrible old house and taking us to another one. Lucius Malfoy was his name. He kept Jack and I in the cellar and we were treated as badly as he treated his house elf. He had a son our age... I think his name was Draco. Draco had the best of everything, and he was a horrible boy. He was so horrible. Lucius made Jack and I take orders from Draco.

As soon as we were five, Malfoy started to teach Jack some black magic and some basic stuff. He trained Jack to be an animagi so that he could change into a cat. Just a little while before our twelfth birthday, Jack left the house. He was sent to Hogwarts on an undercover mission for the dark side. I remember getting double the beating for something I had not done. Malfoy had said, "Your stupid brother has revealed himself to that bumbling old fool Dumbledore! We'll never hear from him now!" and he was right. He didn't hear from him, but I did. Jack and I owled each other a lot.

A few months after my thirteenth birthday, Sirius Black came and rescued me from Malfoy Manor. He told me that next year he was going to get me into Hogwarts, but first he had to teach me some of the basic stuff. He taught me a lot, and I worked hard to learn it. I got to see Jack too and I also got to meet Jack's godfather Remus Lupin.

The day after my fourteenth birthday, Sirius was out and he left me alone in the cave we were living in at that time. Peter Pettigrew came back and got me again, and though I tried everything I could think of, I could not get away from him. He took me back to his master, the dark lord who was living in the old ruins of Riddle House. I had to be his servant once more, and as time went on, more people came to the house and stayed there. He was becoming more and more powerful, and rumour had it that he would come back to full power in the summer. I heard that he also had plans for me, though nobody would tell me what they were. They must have been bad, because Peter became so worried about me that he got me out. He must have felt it was his duty, as he is my godfather.

I sat up in the bed I was in and looked around me. To the right of the bed, there was a boy with jet black hair and green eyes and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. I looked to my right and there was a boy with fiery red hair and lots of freckles.

"Where am I?" I said to them weakly.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the girl. _Hogwarts... that's where Jack is_, I thought.

"Where's Jack?" I said to them. They looked at me strangely. I knew who the boy with the black hair was; Harry Potter, Sirius' godson. He was who caused the dark lord to fall from power.

"Who is Jack?" asked the girl.

"My brother... my twin brother." I lay back on the bed. "Who are you all?" Harry went to   
open his mouth but I interrupted. "I know who you are... Sirius' godson, Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl. I looked at her curiously. Jack had told me about a Hermione.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." said the red-haired boy. I looked over at the boy. His deep blue eyes looked worried. I remembered Jack telling me of a Ron as well. He knew Harry Potter too. _These people must know Jack_, I thought. My mind was hazy from sleep and I'd forgotten that Jack was mostly in cat form at Hogwarts. 

"You must know Jack" I said to them. He had told me about them.

"Calm down, Kayla," said a familiar voice. I looked toward the door and I saw Sirius and Remus Lupin.

"Remus you must know where Jack is" I said to him. He walked over to my bed and picked up a sleeping ginger cat from the bottom of my bed. I knew who it was.

"Jack," I said quietly as Remus sat the cat next to me. I stroked Jack; he liked that when he was in cat form.

"Whoever Jack is, that's not him. That's my cat, Crookshanks," said Hermione. I shook my head at her.

"No... No it's not," I said.

"Yes it is!" she argued.

"Think what you like," I said. "But I know for a fact that this is my brother."

"So your brother is a cat?" asked Ron.

"No of course not, he's an animagi!" I snapped.

"Kayla!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What?" I said "Don't they know? Oh dear... sorry."

"Well lets see then," said Hermione, set on thinking that Jack was a cat. Harry was very quiet; maybe he knew. Hermione got her wand and pointed it at Jack. She muttered a spell and Jack turned back into human form.

"Good going, Kayla," he muttered sarcastically in my direction.

"My goodness!" said Hermione.

"Wow," said Ron.

"Hi I'm Jack Whyte and this is my big mouthed twin, Kayla," He said bitterly.

"You two can't be twins. You look nothing alike." said Ron

"They are, Ron," said Remus.

"Where is Peter?" I asked them. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"They turned him over to the ministry... He admitted to everything." said Harry. I was shocked. I knew what was going to happen to him. He would be given the dementor's kiss for all that he'd done. I looked around at them in silence. Everyone stayed quiet. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Well... I'd better get going," said Hermione. "I've got a lot of homework."

"Yeah me too," said Ron.

"So do I," said Harry.

"Harry, could you stay? We need to talk to you," said Sirius to Harry quietly. Hermione and Ron left. Harry sat down, and so did Jack, Remus and Sirius. I looked at Remus and Sirius.

"How could you?" I said to them in barely more than a whisper. In my eyes, Peter wasn't such a bad guy. I didn't know the kind of things he had done.

"Do you know what he has done Kayla?" Sirius asked me. "He betrayed people. He took you and Jack from your parents and handed you over to the dark side and countless other things. I'm surprised, Kayla. I thought you knew." Harry and Jack stayed silent.

"What, exactly, did you go to Azkaban for?" I asked him.

"Killing Peter. I didn't kill him though, did I?" Sirius said. A tall old man with long white hair and a long white beard walked through the doors.

"Ah, hello Kayla. You are awake, at last." He said to me. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. The day after tomorrow, Jack will be starting regular lessons with all the other students. You may also start, if you please."

"Oh yes, I'd love to!" I told him eagerly, all thoughts of Peter vannished from my brain at the thought of a proper education.

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore. "Please come to my office at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. You will need to take a test to determine which year you will start in, and you will also be Sorted." He left with a nod to Remus and Sirius.

"We will tell you another time," said Sirius "You three should get some rest."

"He's right," said Remus. "Jack, you are staying in a dorm with Neville Longbottom. Harry will show you where it is." Harry and Jack left the room, followed by Sirius, leaving me with Remus.

"Remus, What was You-Know-Who going to do to me?"

"Its best if you don't know Kayla." I looked at him.

"Okay... if you really want to know. He wanted you to have his child. Now get some rest." He said and then left the room. I was alone with my thoughts. Why did he want me to have his child? What was special about me?

************************

I stood nervously in Professor Dumbledore's big round office, waiting for the results of my test. I felt like all the portraits of past headmasters were watching me, and they were. I smoothed down the black robes I had been given and straightened up the pointed black hat. Under the robes I had on blue jeans and a red sweater. I wondered where all of this stuff had come from, and who had paid for it. When I asked Sirius this morning when he gave it to me, he said that I had paid for it. I had money, which my parents left to me and Jack, and also a third of money that Peter left to Harry, Jack and me. Sirius said I still had a lot left. Professor Mc Gonagall entered the office.

"OK, Miss Whyte." she said. "We have decided that you shall be in fifth year."

"Okay," I said to her.

"Now to sort you... Jack is in Gryffindor, by the way." She took a very grubby, patched wizards hat and placed it on my head. It slipped down over my eyes.

"Hmmm..." it said. "Another one of you lot, eh? You are very brave and determined... I will put you in the same as your brothers, Gryffindor." I took the hat of my head.

"What did it say?" asked Professor Mc Gonagall.

"I'm in Gryffindor, like Jack."

"Very good, dear," she said. "You will start your lessons tomorrow. I'll show you to your dorm now. I believe Sirius is going to take you out to Hogsmeade later so you can buy some things." She led me to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Pixie dust," said Professor Mc Gonagall. She climbed through the hole and I followed her up to a nicely decorated dorm. It had two big windows overlooking the grounds, two pine four poster beds with red and gold hangings, two wardrobes, two dressers and a door leading to another room. It was like a palace compared to what I was used to.

"Thank you so much," I said, and I flopped down on one of the beds and thought about what the hat had said. Your brothers instead of your brother. It was all very confusing.

************************

Sirius, Jack, Remus, Harry and I sat down at a table in The Three Broomsticks after a long shopping trip. It turned out I had more money than I thought. We were all drinking butterbeer and talking to each other happily.

"Remus, would you come over here for a moment?" Sirius said to Remus. They left the table and went over to a corner of the bar.

"I'm just gonna go use the little boys room," said Jack as he got up from the table. Harry and I were left alone at the table. We stayed silent. I felt envious of Harry and his perfect little life. He really had it made, or so it seemed to me. Sure he had a few run-ins with the dark lord, but apart from that he had everything. I looked over at him. He was holding a sparkling gold locket up in front of his face. It was just like my locket. I felt my neck and noticed it was missing.

"Hey!" I said to him "Where did you find that?"

"On my pillow," he said to me very calmly.

"Well its mine!" I announced.

"How can it be?" he asked me. Sirius and Remus came back over to the table and sat down.

"What's going on you two?" asked Sirius

"He has my locket," I said. Remus looked at the locket and gasped. He then looked at Sirius.

"But I thought that..." he said.

"It was enchanted." said Sirius to him. I didn't know what they were talking about and neither did Harry.

"Where is Jack?" asked Remus. "We have to talk to you three."

"He went to the bathroom," said Harry.

"Give me my locket Harry!" I demanded.

"What's the magic word?" he said. I took out my wand and pointed it at the locket.

"Accio" I said, and it flew out of Harry's hand and into mine. I smiled bitterly at him. The locket was very precious to me, it had belonged to my mother.

"Sirius!" complained Harry. Sirius and Remus laughed, but neither Harry nor I could see the funny side.

"What's so funny?" We said at the exact same time, joined by Jack who had just got back.

"Nothing," said Remus. "Now we'd better go back to the castle, it's getting late." We finished our butterbeer and left. None of us said anything as we waked back to the castle. When we got there, I went straight up to my dorm. Hermione was already up there, lying stomach down on her bed reading a book. I tossed my bags down on the floor by my bed and flopped down on it.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said, sitting up.

"So my cat is your brother then?" she said.

"Yeah..." I said. I wondered if I should tell Hermione about what the hat had said but I decided against it.

"I guess he isn't really my cat anymore," she said with a sigh. "What did you buy?"

"Oh just some books and clothes and some posters and stuff. I hope you don't mind if I put them up." I told her.

"No of course I don't mind. What are the posters of?" she asked.

"Only the nicest looking guy I've ever seen and some others," I said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Aidan Lynch... You know, the Irish national team seeker." She smiled. I took out the posters. There was one of Lynch, one of the Irish national team, one of The Weird Sisters and one of a snidget. I put the poster of Lynch above my bed, and Hermione helped me decide where the other two would go.

"Perfect," she said with a smile as we positioned the snidget poster. I looked around the room. There was a magically powered CD player and on Hermione's dresser there was bottles and potions. I smiled sadly and thought of what life used to be like.

"I love it here already," I told Hermione with a smile.

*****************************


	3. Chapter Three- Three Piece Set

chapter3 ****

Prophecies 

Chapter Three- Three Piece Set

By Lady Rhiana 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series belongs to J K Rowling and her people. 

****

Authors Note: See the end... Please read! And I had to put it at the end otherwise I would have spoiled the story!

****

Told by Jack Whyte

I lay awake in my bed that night. I was tired, but all I had really done that day was visit Hogsmeade with Remus, Kayla, Sirius and Harry. It was strange. The boy I was sharing a dorm with, Neville Longbottom, was nice enough. He talked a bit too much though. Dumbledore had told Hermione to tell people who asked that Crookshanks, otherwise known as me in cat form, had run away. I turned over in bed and glanced at Neville, who was snoring in his bed. Tomorrow Kayla and I would be starting lessons. I thought of Kayla. This was the first time she'd had a civilised place to stay since she was a baby. That cave she'd stayed in with Sirius was hardly the Ritz, and the basement of Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly what I'd call five star accommodation. I felt sorry for her. I'd been living in the lap of luxury for the last few years, and she'd been stuck with those death eaters, apart from when Sirius and I finally got her out of there. Then Peter had taken her again. _"Kayla will get a shock when she sees Draco again,"_ I thought. I had seen him around, and I remembered how much Kayla hated him.I turned it over and over in my mind, and closed my eyes. When I finally dropped off to sleep, my dreams were full of memories from when I was a little kid, mostly bad ones.

************************

I woke up early the next morning. I got up and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. I was clad in long black robes, a pointed black hat and new trainers. Under my robes I had on baggy khaki combat trousers and a red T-shirt. It was the first time I had worn the Hogwarts uniform. And these were new clothes, too. I sighed and glanced at the watch my godfather; Remus, had bought me for Christmas last year. It was only six a.m. I decided to go and pay Kayla a visit, so I left my dorm and walked along the corridor and down the stairs, then up the other set of stairs, which led towards the girls' dorms. I went along until I got to the room Kayla had told me she was in. 5C, it said in shiny gold letters. And under that there was a little plaque that said 'Hermione's Room' on it. It looked like a Muggle thing to me. Under the little plaque there was a piece of parchment with, 'Kayla   
and Hermione's room' written on it in rainbow coloured ink. It was Kayla's handwriting. I knocked on the door. 

"Jack... what are you doing here?" Kayla muttered sleepily. 

"Nothing" I said. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 

"Ten past six?" she said in a panicky voice. "Oh my God!" She jumped out of bed as though someone had prodded her with a hot poker. "Oh my God!" she repeated. 

"What's wrong?" I asked her. 

"I have to get ready!" she said as she grabbed some clothes from her chest of drawers. "You stay there, Jack," she said as she went into the bathroom. I guessed that Kayla was used to getting up really early, because usually I'm not up until around seven-thirty. I'm not much of a tidy person, but Kayla could make a mess in an empty room. Her covers were all over the room, and she had knocked four or five sweaters out of one of her drawers. I decided to tidy up for her a little. I made her bed and put the sweaters back into her drawer. Then I went over to the window and sat down on the little wooden window seat. I stared out of the window and out onto the grounds. Time must have passed pretty quickly, because when I glanced back at my watch it was quarter past seven and Kayla was still in the bathroom. I heard movement behind me and I turned around. Hermione had rolled over in bed, and she was awake. 

"Jack?" she said, sleepily. 

"That's me," I said to her. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd get Kayla down to breakfast. Ya know, its our first day and all... well my first official day..." I looked away out of the window at this point. I felt bad for deceiving everyone. They all seemed like pretty good people. 

"Well, I guess I should wish you could luck," she said with a smile "But you gotta get out of here." 

"What do you mean?" I asked her. 

"She means get out of our dorm!" said Kayla, coming out of the bathroom. 

"Why?" 

"Two reasons." said Hermione. "One, its against school rules for boys to be in a girls dorm. And two, we need to get ready!" I laughed and walked out of their dorm. I went down the stairs and into the common room and waited for Kayla to come down. She was the only person whom I really knew. I mean I knew Hermione, Ron and Harry, but they don't really know me. I sat down in a big armchair. Leaning back and yawning, I glanced at my watch. Harry and Ron came down the stairs, then walked over to me. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Hi," said Harry. 

"Hello," said Ron. "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting on Kayla," I told them. 

"Okay, we'll wait with you. We gotta wait for Hermione anyways. Chances are, they'll be together," said Harry, smiling. We soon warmed up to each other. I found out that Ron was trying out for Keeper this year, and his sister, Ginny, was trying out for Chaser. Both his twin brothers were hoping for the captain position. I guessed Harry was hoping for it too. He was pretty good on that nifty little Firebolt. Of course, Kayla and I had never had a go on a broom, let alone play Quidditch. 

************************

The day went pretty well up until last period. Breakfast was pretty uneventful, and classes with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs went well. But last period we had Potions. We had two classes with Slytherins, History of Magic and Potions. Just my luck that they are my worst subjects. Kayla and I lined up outside the potions class with Ron, Harry and Hermione. I was surprised at how easily they had accepted me, seeing once they thought that I was a cat. They had been really great to Kayla and me. They were really nice people. 

"But Aidan Lynch is gorgeous! Viktor Krum is always scowling... I don't think he knows how to smile!" said Kayla. I turned round and looked at her and started laughing. She and Ron were arguing over who was a better Seeker, Aidan Lynch or Viktor Krum. 

"Well, who won the world cup?" said Ron. 

"Viktor Krum does know how to smile..." said Hermione. 

"What?" said Kayla. "Your meant to be on my side... you know, girls together and all!" I hadn't been able to contact Kayla last year, so she didn't know about Viktor Krum and Hermione. Of course, she knew all about the Triwizard Tournament, all of the Death Eaters were talking about it. 

"I know him," said Hermione. Kayla's eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

"You do?" she said. 

"Yeah, Viktor is a _personal friend_ of Hermione's," said Ron, with emphasis on the words 'personal friend'. 

"Oh..." Kayla smiled at Ron "Her _personal friend_, huh?" she said. 

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Well what he means is that we get on very well. I actually went to stay with him during the holidays." 

"You did?" said Harry and Ron together. 

"Yeah" she said. 

"We thought you didn't go," said Ron 

"Because you didn't tell us," added Harry. Hermione laughed. 

"I don't need to tell you guys everything," she said. Harry and Ron looked rather hurt. "Sorry guys, b..." she was cut off mid sentence. 

"Silence!" snapped a voice from the front. It was professor Snape. I had seen him around, and he knew that I was a cat before. "Everybody, come in and sit down." We all filed into the class. Ron and Harry sat down next to each other at the very back left-hand corner, and Kayla sat down next to Hermione. "Sorry," Kayla mouthed at me. I sat down in front of Harry and Ron, and a pretty sandy blonde haired girl sat down next to me. I supposed she was a Slytherin, because I hadn't seen her before. I looked around at Kayla, and she was shooting daggers through her eyes at the girl. I turned around to face the front and the girl shot me a million-dollar smile. Honestly, her teeth were so white and perfectly formed; she had a nicer smile than Celestina Warbeck did. I could hardly take my eyes   
off her. 

"You there!" called Snape. I looked away from her. "Yes, you!" he said. "Face the front." I sighed. 

"Yes, sir," I said. He called the register, and when he was finished he looked around the classroom. 

"Kayla and Jack Whyte?" he said. "Stand up." Kayla and I stood as we were told. Everybody turned around to look at us. Draco Malfoy must have recognised us, because he looked pretty surprised. Snape started to ask Kayla and I a load of questions. It was terrible. We didn't know the answers, and neither did anyone else, apart from Hermione. He gave us detention. Detention on our very first day. Does he have no heart? 

************************

Kayla and I had to polish trophies the Muggle way for detention. It was so boring. Filch, the caretaker, watched us polish. While we were polishing, Harry came too see us. Filch looked at him suspiciously when he walked in. 

"I'm glad I don't have to do that," he said as he walked in. Kayla shot him a withering look and he held up his hands. "Sorry..." he said. 

"Never mind her," I said to him. 

"Well, when you guys are done, come up to Rem... I mean professor Kopins office... He asked for you to go there." said Harry. 

"Run along now, Potter!" said Filch and he mouthed a goodbye to us two. We polished as fast as we could and pretty soon we could see our faces in every trophy. We left the trophy room and hurried up the stairs to Remus' office. When we got up there, Remus was still under the glamour. Sirius was there in his dog form, and Harry was just sitting in front of Remus' desk on one of the three chairs there. I noticed that there were two behind the desk. 

"Finally!" said Remus. "What were you doing?" he said as he closed and locked the door, then went back to himself. Sirius also transformed to himself. You may imagine that it hurts, transforming to animal form, but it doesn't. 

"Polishing trophies," said Kayla gloomily. She sat herself down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, and tugged on the locket around her neck. It had been our mum's. I sat down next to her. 

"Oh." said Sirius. He paused for a moment, then said, "Kayla, can I see your locket?" She looked at him, then reached around and opened the catch. She handed the locket to Sirius and he smiled. He sat down behind the desk beside Remus behind the desk, and handed Kayla's locket to him. 

"Will I?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, and Remus took his wand and tapped the locket three times, muttering something that sounded like forever over and over. The locket sprung open to my amazement. Inside, I could see a picture. It was a red haired woman and a dark haired man. I supposed that they were Kayla and my parents. Sirius held the locket up for us too see the picture. 

"My parents!" said Harry. Kayla looked at him. 

"How can it be? That's my mum's. You must be mistaken, Harry." 

"Kayla, he's right," said Remus. I was confused, and I could tell by Kayla's face that she was too. 

"But..." said Kayla. But was all she could get out of her mouth. 

"But Peter told us that it was our mum's locket. Kayla has had it for as long as I can remember," I said. I knew that was what Kayla had intended to say. She nodded. 

"Why does Kayla have the locket if it has my parents' picture in it?" Harry said to Remus and Sirius. 

"Well, it's complicated," said Sirius. 

"It is your mothers locket," said Remus to Kayla and I. 

"But its your mum's too," Sirius told Harry. 

"That must mean... That must mean that we have the same mum," said Kayla. 

"You do," said Sirius. 

"What?" I said. "What do you mean?" 

"You three, you're triplets." Sirius said to us. We were silent. 

"But why didn't anybody miss Kayla and Jack?" Harry asked the adults. 

"Because. Well, it's very complicated as I said before. Nobody knew about Kayla and Jack but Peter, Sirius, me, your parents and James' brother, Kevin. The dark side kidnapped Kevin. They knew something was going on that Peter hadn't told them about. We never saw Kevin again, but he hadn't told them. We knew that. It was Peter who told them. You see, there's a prophecy..." Remus stopped and took a drink of his coffee.

"It says that if three Potter children are born on the same hour of the same day to the same mother, then together they can destroy the dark side. We knew this, and so we didn't tell a soul. But they found out through Peter. They took Kayla and Jack, and never planned on them getting away. What you-know-who didn't know was that there is a kind of key to the power in the three of you. They thought that if they got Kayla and Jack away, It would be fine. They could do away with your parents and Harry would be an orphan. It is believed that you, Harry, are the key to the power." Sirius said. We sat silently. We were gobsmacked. How could this be? All our lives Kayla and I were just twins. A two piece set. But now we were being told that there was another piece to the set. And we were always Jack and Kayla Whyte, not Jack and Kayla Potter. Kayla must have thought of this. 

"But I'm Kayla _Whyte_, not Kayla _Potter_!" she exclaimed. "And it's the same for Jack." 

"They didn't want to let you two know that you were related to Harry or any of the Potters." Remus told us. 

"Look, you guys," Sirius said. "You can't tell anybody. We weren't meant to tell you yet." 

"But I have to tell Hermione and Ron." said Harry. 

"You'll have to wait," said Remus. "No one can know! Now go and get some sleep, and let this sink in." And with that, Kayla, Harry and I got up and left Remus' office together. It was so weird. We walked together back to the common room. Kayla kept looking from Harry to me. 

"Why didn't I see it before," she muttered to herself. 

"See what?" Harry asked her. 

"You two... you have the same eyes," she said quietly. 

"We do?" I said. 

"Yeah..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little compact mirror. She flipped it open and tapped it twice with her wand and it got a lot bigger. She held it up in front of Harry and I. She was right. We did have the same eyes. Kayla put the mirror away and we walked back to the common room. We went our separate ways when we reached the split in the stairs to the boys and the girls dorms. Kayla said goodnight and hugged me, then hesitated. She then hugged Harry too. Then we went up the stairs and went into my dorm. I didn't expect to sleep that night. 

*********The End For Now**********

A/N: Okay, okay, so I suspect that this has been done before, but I have big plans for this! Please, please, please review! It means everything to me. Oh yeah, and a majorly massive thanks to Lady Reena for doing my beta reading!


End file.
